Family Beasts
by Duzell-Reincarnated
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are married don't worry, not to each other! and each have a daughter. There lives are peaceful, but what happens when Orichimaru and the Akutski get involved? What will happen?
1. Prologe

**Prologe**

Naruto stared down at his new-born daughter in awe. Her hair, what little she had, was pink like Sakura's, but her eyes were as blue as the sky, like his.

"What should we name her?" Sakura asked.

Naruto contemplated this. Their daughter's name needed to be special.

"Emi. I think we should name her Emi."

Sakura smiled as she looked at her husband. Who would've thought that the village's Number One Unexpected Knuckle-headed Ninja would become the Sixth Hokage and a dad, no less.

Tsunade had resigned from being Hokage, much like her former sensei, the Third, had done. When Naruto had asked why, (He had told her later on) Tsunade had told him that she wanted to live to see that dream finally see that dream come true, while tapping the necklace she had given him. He accepted that answer, even though it just left him more confused then ever.

Sakura sighed happily and said,

"Emi it is."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile, in Suna,**

Crying could be heard from room 204 at the hospital where Gaara sat by his wife's bedside, holding his new daughter, Fumiko. She had her father's blue eyes and slightly less red hair, but her mother's face.

Matsuki looked at her husband worriedly. Gaara had had no love as a child and she feared that he wouldn't be comfortable with a baby in the house. But all she saw in her husband's eyes was love and determination. Kankuro popped his head in and asked,

"Hey, Gaara, can Temeri and I see our niece yet?"

His brother smiled, a rise of the mouth really, as their sister came up behind Kakuro and, rolling her eyes, said

"No, Kankuro, we can see her next year. Just go in already!" She was pushing her brother into the room so she could enter and see her niece.

"Oh, she's adorable! What's her name?" Temeri cooed. (Yes, Temeri _does_have a feminine side, believe it or not.)

There was that barely noticeble rise of the mouth again. Gaara had a family now, not just Matsuki and Fumiko, but he finally felt the love of a sibling that Temeri and Kankuro had built up for years, but hid under masks of fear and hatred.

Both Gaara in Suna and Naruto could not erase their pasts, but could rejoice in the present and look forward to the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N-Hey. I hope you like the last chapter, even if, technically, it was a prologe. Oh. Well. Enjoy!**

Uzumaki Emi listened to the steady _thimp thimp _of her kunai hitting their target, a board nailed to a tree 10 yds. away. Suddenly one of Emi's kunai steered to the right as she sensed an intruder.

"Hey! You could have killed me!"

Emi smiled as she put her shiriken away. She knew who that voice belonged to!

"Come on out, Fumiko." Emi called. Out of the woods came Subaku no Fumiko. Fumiko was the daughter of the Kazekage **(A.N-Well duh**!). Emi was the daughter of the Hokage. There was a meeting of the Kages and Gaara had brought his wife and daughter, knowing that the two girls were friends.

Fumiko smiled. She was wearing a sky blue tank-top and a green skort (a skirt and shorts). Emi herself was wearing a purple dress with shorts underneath.

"What brings you here, miss-I-don't-need-to-train-because-my-sand-protects-me?" Fumiko smiled and answered,

"Well, dad said that I still need to train, and what better way that at the training grounds." She paused then, as if she wanted to say something more, but wasn't sure if she should. Fumiko finally said,

"Or am I intruding on your turf, miss-leave-me-alone-I-need-to-train?" The girls starting cracking up then. Emi recovered first, as she wanted to say something.

"Well, I don't think the Kazekage would take kindly to the news that his daughter didn't train because her friend likes to train alone!" Emi made a face of mock horror.

"Why, it could start a war!"

"Oh, oh, I know! The Hokage would kick the Kazekage's butt because he dared to say something against his daughter!" Fumiko cried. They cracked up again. The acadamy **(A.N- Yes, you read right) **students liked to joke about their fathers because of their rank. Somehow, the fact that Naruto and Gaara were friends made the jokes all the more funny.

Fumiko recovered first this time. She took adeep breath to calm herself and said,

"Let's train."

* * *

**Hope you like. I forgot to tell you what Emi and Fumiko's names mean. So, here they are!**

**Emi- Beatiful blessing or beatiful picture**11) "beautiful blessing" or 2) "beautiful picture." ) "beautiful blessing" or 2) "beautiful picture."

**Fumiko-child of treasured beauty**

**Once again, hope you like. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Emi greeted her parents as she made her way over to her 3 month year old little brother, Ichiro, who was playing in his playpen in the living room. The baby's eye's widened in delight when he saw his older sister. He lifted his hands in the air.

"Hold!" he demanded. Emi laughed as she picked him up. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Alright, little guy, I'll hold you." Just then the children's father came in, taking off his Hokage hat. Usually the Hokage Jounin didn't wear his uniform, but Ichiro liked it and Naruto had taken his son into the office that day.

"Hey, Emi, how was training?" Naruto knew Emi liked to be asked about her progress.

"It was good; Fumiko was there. After me, I mean. We talked a bit and laughed, then we trained and went home." Naruto blinked.

"Subaku no Fumiko? Gaara's daughter? Since when did _she _start training?"

"Since now, I guess. Gaara-san said she still needed to, so-" she was cut off by a knocking on the door. When Naruto opened it, he was surprised to see his friend and fellow Kage with his daughter, and his former (third) sensei, Jiraiya.

"Gaara, Fumiko, Ero-sennin, what are you doing here? Err, I mean, come in." But Gaara shook his head.

"I am sorry to bother you at home, Naruto, but Jiraiya-sama wanted to talk to us and Fumiko wanted to see Emi, so I let her. Can you and Sakura come out?" Sakura had come up behind her husband when her name was said. "Sure. Girls, stay with Ichiro. We'll be back soon." Then the adults left the house.

The two girls looked at one another. What was _that _about? They didn't know, but they were going to find out.

"Come on!" Fumiko called, beckoning her friend to the back of the house, where the adults had gone.

"We can't leave Ichiro! Besides, won't they just reconize our chakra?" Fumiko rolled her eyes at her friend, but said in a mischieveous voice,

"We're not even going to leave the house, let alone your brother! And no, they won't, because they can't sense a clone or sand, can they?

"N-no." Emi agreed.

"Then lets go!" The Sand nin shouted.

Relunct but somewhat equaly as curious, Emi tightened her grip on her brother and followed the Kazekage's daughter to the back of the house.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N- I'm happy to say that I will be updating regularly. From the reviews I've gotten for this story, people will be pleased. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story and characters I make up.**

**

* * *

**

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Emi shouted. An exact duplicate of herself appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"Sand Manipulation: Sand Ear!" Fumiko shouted. An ear started to appear from the sand in the pouch she had strapped to her waist. Emi turned to her clone as Fumiko sent the sand out the window.

"I need you to listen in on the conversation Gaara-kun and my parents are having with Jiraiya-san. Can you do that?" Her clone nodded and set out to do her job while Fumiko cocked her head to the door, as if listening to something.

"Do you hea-" Emi began, but was cut off by Fumiko's urgent cry,

"Quiet! I hear something!" This is the conversation she heard:

"What's this about, Pervy-sage? Does it have something to so with our villages?"

"More or less. It depends on whether or not Orochimaru or the Akatsuki decide to attack."

"Orochimaru? Akatsuki? What about them?" Naruto tone took on a sharper edge.

Someone sighed and Jiraiya-san continued.

"Well, as you know, the two of you are Jinchirikin. Gaara, even though yours was sucked out, Shukaku's chakra has come back over time. Anyway, Orochimaru is _interested _in Emi and Fumiko because he thinks that they might have extra chakra because of your bejius. Also, the Akatsuki have found out about it somehow. They don't think anything will come of it, but if Orochimaru's right, the Akatsuki will snag their chance."

"So what you're saying is that Orochimaru is going to ake our daughters because Naruto and I are Jinchirikin?" Before Jiraiya-san could answer, Naruto practically shouted.

"The hell they will!" Sakura added,

"If those sons of bitches think they're laying a hand on my daughter, they're dead wrong. And I do mean _dead._" Sakura added. Suddenl something dawned on her.

"What about Ichiro?" Jiraiya answered.

"No, he should be fine, as his chakra isn't yet devoloped."

Gaara spoke,

"I think we should get back. Who knows what the girls are up to?"

"Good idea. But one more thing. Do they know?" Gaara and Naruto shook their heads. Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright. Thanks Pervy-sage. Good night."

Fumiko dispelled her jutsu as Emi's clone disappered, filling her in on the conversation. The two girls hurried into the living room as Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara came in.

"What have you been doing?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." They answered sweetly. The Hokage nodded, not believing a word. Gaara called his daughter and the two left, leaving the family of four alone in the house.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N-Hi! I would like to say another thnx2 Nebula1701 4 telling me that the correct spelling is Jinchuriki. (And yes, Nebula, it IS a cap. letter.)  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing but story and characters I make up.

* * *

**

2 Weeks Later...

Emi was jumping up and down in excitement. Today she was going to become a ninja! After 6 (she stared when she was 6) long years, she was going to become a ninja!

"Emi, calm down! You're going to strain yourself. Then how will you pass the test?"

"Sorry, Mom, but I'm just can't help it. Don't you remember when you became a ninja?" Oh Sakura remembered it well. She remembered the pride and excitement of it all, but mostly she remembered Naruto makinga complete idiot of himself. Ah, memories.

Sakura looked at the clock and gasped.

"If you want that headband, you better get going now!" Emi looked at the clock, too and ran like the wind. No way she was going to miss school today!

After Graduation...

Naruto was sitting at his desk when he heard his secretary, Aya, arguing with his daughter.

"Please, Aya, I just want him to see my headband, please!"

"Emi, your father is very busy right now..." Naruto snorted. Yeah, busy being bored.

"Yeah right, if I know the council, Dad's sitting there doing paperwork, bored out of his mind. Now let me through!" Aya sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win.

"Alright, but only for a little bit."

"You sound like my mother!" Emi said over her shoulder as she entered her father's office. Naruto smiled, filled with pride when he saw the Leaf Village headband on his daughter's forehead.

"Hey, Dad." She greeted, hugging him.

"So how does it feel to be a shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"It feels great! I just wanted to show you. Now I'm going over to Hiroki's. Then I'll head home."

Naruto smiled. Emihad had a crush on the Inuzuka boy for years and vice versa. For a while Hygua Mamoru had a crush on her also and the cousins had argued over it constantly until Mamoru had found someone else. The Hokage didn't know who, only that Kiba, Hinata, TenTen and Neji had been greatly relieved when he had, especially Hiroki.

"Kay. When I get home I have a suprise for you." His daughter raised a hand in farewell and exited via the window.

In Suna...

"Sand Coffin: Sand Burial!" Fumiko shouted, crushing a tree with her jutsu. She was a real ninja now, having graduated. The red-head wore her headband on her arm like her uncle Shikamaru in Konoha.

Suddenly she stiffened as she felt an unfamiliar presence. She took out a kunai in case the intruder was a threat.

"Just like your father, I see. Let's hope Orochimaru is correct in assuming that you have Shukaku in you."

Fumiko spun around, as the voice had come from there, but there was no one there. Where could he be? There's not many places you could hide in the desert! But during this mental rant, Fumiko racked her brain for something she had heard about Orochimaru and Shukaku. Wait! When her father, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, and Jiraiya-san had talked together and she and Emi had easedropped on them they had mentioned something about that.

Fumiko built up her courage and said,

"Who are you and what do you what with me? Where are you, coward?" As she said this, Fumiko had noticed some lucky bushes that had somehow survived in this desert.

"That doesn't matter. You're coming with me."

"Yeah right! No way I'm going anywhere with you!" The intruder laughed as he came out from behind the traitor bushes. He had whitish hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a blueish jumpsuit on and, Fumiko noticed, he was a ninja. She didn't know what village he belonged to (The emblem was a music note), but the girl suspected he was rogue. He smiled sadistically as his hand started to glow blue.

He must be a medic nin, Fumiko thought. Suddenly the ninja lunged and hit her in the chest so fast that her sand couldn't keep up. Fumiko felt a sudden pain all over her body. She doubled over, gasping for breath, and passed out.

Kabuto laughed.

"So much for not going with me." he said, while picking up and carrying Gaara's daughter. Then he made his way to Orochimaru's new lair.

* * *

**A.N- End of chap. Alright, here's what the new names mean:**

**Hiroki- abundant joy/strength**

**Mamoru- protecter**

**Aya-1) colorful or 2) design**

**Oh, and also, I forgot to tell you what Ichiro means. Well it means 'first son.' I hope I cleared that up for you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N-Sup! I hope you've liked it so far. If you do, I won't keep you waiting! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story and characters I make up.**

Meanwhile, in Kohna...

Emi found Hiroki at the Hyugua compound, where he and Hinata were training with Neji and Mamoru. Neji and Hinata were just getting into the tradtional Hyugua fighting style and activating their kekkei genkei.

"Byakunguan!"

"Byakunguan!"

Emi went over to where the boys were and plopped right down in the middle of the two. 4 clear-colored eyes stared at her. She whispered to both of them.

"When they're done, I want to fight you."

Mamoru grinned at her as he nodded.

"You're on, Uzumaki. I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

"You wanna bet on that? Because I begged a differ."

"Let's see what you got." The three children whipped their heads around to see Neji and Hinata coming toward them. Emi stood up.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unexpected, Neji-san..." Though technically Hinata was the head of the Hyugua clan, she had somehow conviced the council to let Neji be somewhat head, kind of like a deputy, since she was living in the Inuzuka compound with her husband and son.

"It's fine. So let's see what you got." Hinata nodded. She wanted to see, too.

Mamoru grinned at her.

"Yeh, Uzumaki, let's show 'em." Emi smiled.

"You're on, Hyugua. And you're next, Inuzuka!" She told Hiroki.

She and Mamoru made their way to the middle of the training field. Mamoru got into his stance and activated his Byakunguan as Emi took out a kunai.

They were about to fight when the girl heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Akimichi Yukio yelling her name. When the breathless boy reached her, he said,

"Emi, your mom needs you. It's about your brother. I don't know the details, but it's important."

Emi nodded and, after saying good-bye to the Hyuguas, followed Yukio to the woods.

After they were out of sight, Yukio suddenly disappeared and in his place was a sound nin. Emi knew from her parents' stories of Orochimaru. But this one seemed familiar. Not like she'd seen him before, but that she should know him. She went through her parents' descriptions of Orochimaru's most important followers: Guren, the Sound Four, Yuukimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto... Wait! Kabuto! Emi glared at him.

"Kabuto." She snarled. Kabuto looked pleased, somehow.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Naruto and Sakura have told you a bit about Orochimaru-sama, heh. Good. Now come with me." He lunged at her like he had at Fumiko but, unlike the Sand nin, Emi was ready for him. She jumped up on a tree branch and, taking out a kunai, dive-bombed him with the intent to kill.

Kabuto dodged and, his hand glowing that deadly blue, grabbed her leg, spun her around, and with his other hand, also glowing blue, hit her in the chest.

And Emi, like Fumiko, felt the pain, doubled over, and blacked out

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N- Sup. I'm updating just for the heck of it and for something to do. So, that's why. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story & characters I make up.**

* * *

Naruto walked into his house and headed to the kitchen, where he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she answered, turning around to give him a kiss.

"Where's Emi? I've got a surprise for her." Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"How much did you spend?" she asked, knowing he loved to spend at their daughter's expense. He grinned at her.

"Nothing. I'm going to teach her Rasengan." His wife smiled.

"Think she'll be screaming and yelling thank-yous when you tell her?"

"Oh yeah. So where is she?" Naruto looked around but did not see his daughter. Sakura shrugged.

"She told me she was going to show you her headband and come home. But I haven't seen her since this morning. Did she see you?" Naruto nodded.

"She said she was going to see Hiroki and then come home. Maybe she went to train?" But Naruto dismissed this thought quickly. Emi would have gone home, tell her mother where she was going, then go train. Sakura shook her head.

"I'll go ask Hinata if Emi ever stopped by. You stay here in case she comes back. Ichiro's taking a nap in his room, so don't wake him." She kissed her husband on the cheek and went in search of her daughter.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

While she was walking, Sakura bumped into Neji. She apologized and said,

"Neji, have you seen Hinata or Hiroki or both today? Emi told Naruto she was going to see them." Neji nodded.

"They came over today to train. In fact, Emi came, too. But Akimichi Yukio came and said that you needed her. Why, didn't you?"

Sakura paled as she remembered Jiraiya-san's words.

"Oh my God, shit, I need to go, thank-you Neji!" She called over her shoulder as she raced home.

When she got there, the sight that greeted her was a suprise indeed. She saw a very mad but also very sad, on the verge of tears even, Matsuri, a comforting yet mad Temari and Shikamaru, and two enraged kages.

Naruto heard her approach and looked at her hopefully. Sakura shook her head sadly.

"Neji said she stopped by but 'Akimichi Yukio' came and said that I needed her. Which I didn't."

She looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think..." Gaara nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"He took Fumiko, too." His face was as impassive as usual, but he was feeling disgusted. The Kazekage took out a piece of paper. On it was a single name:

_Kabuto._

Matsuri finally let a sob escape. Temari put a hand on her shoulders as Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist.

Naruto was mad. Angry. Enraged. Shikamaru looked at his Hokage and said,

"Should we alert the Hyugas? Or the Inuzukas?" Naruto shook his head.

"You can if you want. But I'm getting my daughter back. Are you coming, Sakura-chan? Gaara?" The two nodded.

"Us, too!" The six ninja turned to see Inuzuka Hiroki and Hyuga Mamoru running toward them. Naruto looked doubtful. The cousins must have seen this, because their pleas persisted.

"Please, Hokage-sama! Let us go, please! I can't let Fumiko down!"

"Or Emi!" he added hastily after Gaara gave him one of his infamous stares. Hiroki nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Have your parents agreed?" he said, knowing full well that Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and possibly Hinata, would, their Hokage, tear him apart if they found out that he let their kids leave the village on such a mission with out them knowing. When the boys nodded, he consented.

"Alright, Hiroki with his Byakugan and Haku (Hiroki's puppy) in the front, Mamoru, also with Byakugan, next, Then Sakura, Gaara, and me, alright?" The selected nodded.

Sakura turned toward Temari, Shikamaru and Matsuri.

"Can you watch Ichiro while we're gone?" They nodded.

"Good." Naruto said. Then the five left the village to find the missing girls.


	8. Gaara's Lesson

**A.N-Hey there! Some of you may think that the last chap. was sad, but if you want a story, you got to have problem. But they'll be saved. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and characters I make up.**

**

* * *

**

Fumiko woke up to a flickering light. She found out the light was a candle. Then she surveyed her surroundings. She was in one part of a big room, one that stretched on and on. There were pillars supporting the ceiling and a closed door to the side and more pillars behind her. She tried to move her arms, but found she could not

Suddenly something occurred to her. Frantically, she looked at her waist and was relieved when she saw that the pouch of sand was still there. But as she looked around more, she was horrified to see Uzumaki Emi there. They go her too? The Hokage's daughter was still unconscious.

"Bastard." Fumiko muttered.

"Is that what you think, now?" The girl's head whipped around to see her captor and a new guy. She had never seen him before, but it was obvious by the way the newbie brushed by his companion, he was the leader, probably the Orochimaru guy Fumiko's opponent had mentioned earlier. She glared at them.

The Orochimaru guy had black hair, black eyes, and probably a black heart if he had one. But the sickening part was that he did, that he was alive, that he walked and talked and breathed and _lived_. He didn't deserve to.

Orochimaru had silver earrings and a tan kimono with a purple bow on the back. The girl was frightened, but her expression was blank, like her father's.

"Don't let them see your emotions." He had said.

"Your enemies will use it against you. But even though a shinobi mustn't show their emotions, they must protect those they love with their whole being. Protect those you love with your whole being, Fumiko, and you will be strong." Gaara's words came back to his daughter as her thoughts and feelings strayed to Emi. What if they attacked her? Due to her current state, the Leaf nin wouldn't be able to protect herself. Then another one of Gaara's lessons came to her.

"Sand shinobi are good at what they do, but all shinobi must follow this rule: Protect those you love and show those who would do them harm the true meaning of strength."

Whatever jutsu Fumiko's limbs were under was starting to fade. Orochimaru smiled evilly **(A.N- Well what else do you expect?) **and said,

"Well, Subaku no Fumiko, do you want that fight now? Kabuto would gladly fight you." He pinched her cheek, which she quickly smacked away.

"Just don't waste Shukaku's chakra, alright? It would be such a shame if we had to test Emi over here first. Where would the fun be in that?"

"Stay away from her. If you want screams, I'll wake the dead, but you're not touching her. Not while I'm around." As she talked, Fumiko had begun to create a sand barrier between Kabuto and Emi. Orochimaru noticed this and nodded to one of his henchman to take her pouch away. But as he moved to do so, he was stopped by the girl's sand. Fumiko was smirking.

"You guys are idiots for not taking this away from me before. Now let us go or I'll kill him." She glared more.

"But you don't care, do you, you son of a bitch? You just use people like pawns, right? So if I kill him you'll just find some other idiot to take his place. Besides, I can't waste my energy on him. The only reason I'm here id because your number-one idiot id fast. Oh well. Better late than never, right?" That's when she lunged at Orochimaru, her whole personality changed. Her eyes were black with yellow specks. Shukaku had taken over as Fumiko's anger and bloodlust grew. She would win. She was out for the kill.


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N-Sup. I know it's been a bit of a wait, but I've been working on my other story. Okay, here is today's chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters I make up.**

When Emi awoke, it was to the sound of a battle being fought. She looked up from her position on the floor and pulled herself up to see Fumiko fighting a person she knew from her parents' descriptions as Orochimaru.

At least, Emi thought it was Fumiko. Like, she had the same hair color and same features and controlled the sand and stuff, but she was fighting with the ferocity of an animal and her eyes were black with yellow star-like specks. Whenever Orochimarudodged all of Fumiko's attacks, Emi grew angry her self. Fumiko should be winning!

"Feeling left out? Let me be of service!" Emi jumped out of the way just as Kabuto was about to cut off the circulation in her arm. She glared at him. Then she realized something. She was losing chakra, and she was losing it fast. But how? The girl hadn't used any of it! Emi's gaze became fixed on Kabuto. He was smirking.

"You." She spat. The sound nin nodded.

"That's right. I blocked you lose your chakra. The Jutsu works most effectively when the receiver is out. That's exactly what you were." His hand started to glow blue.

"Out." Emiwas angry, angrier than she'd ever been in her life. She didn't understand this anger, this bloodlust. But she did know she needed chakra if she was going to beat Kabuto.

Then, a voice that was not her own, said inside her mind,

_You want chakra? I'll give you chakra!_

Emi felt a burst of energy go through her. Her eyes turned purple, a mix of her regular birth blue and Kybui red. She smiled.

"You want to play? Well, let's play!"

Orochimaru, while dodging sand balls from Fumiko, smirked at Kabuto. He knew he should have taken Fumiko's pouch if he didn't want her to show Shukaku, but he had. Now that Emi was also in her biju, he would reveal their fathers' secret. How to tell them...

_Boom!_ Emi and Fumiko looked behind them. What was that?

* * *

**A.N- What could have made that noise, and for what reason? That's for me to know and for u to find out. In the meantime, guess people, guess! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N-Sup. I hope you've been guessing! I've gotten one review that guessed, animeadik1995, and u're right, but since u had a few guesses, u're gonna have to see which guess was right! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters I make up.**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Hiroki, and Mamoru arrived at Orochimaru's lair pretty quickly. When they approached a wall, Naruto silently cursed himself as Sakura punched it head-on. She punched it again it did not at first crumble to the kunochi's incredible strength.

"Kage Buchin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. He looked at the genin before him.

"Can you guys see what's going on behind the wall?" They nodded as they activated their Byankugan. When they did, though, they cringed. Well, Mamoru did. His cousin's eyes got big and his mouth hung open.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"I... We...can't...explain it. Y-You're just going to have to see for your self." Whike they had been doing that, the clone Naruto had made had been gathering chakra in the real Naruto's hand. It was a glowing, blue ball.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, swinging the hand with the chakra in it against the wall where his wife had punched. The Rasengan totally obliterated the wall with a resounding _Boom! _

The rescuers stepped inside.

* * *

**A.N-WARNING! SHOULD READ! I'm going to let u know that next chap will also be a fruit of today's labor (Just kidding, I luv writing!) Thought I should let u know. Thx for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N- Isn't satisfying to have _two _new chapters in one day? I figure you get the twice the work done on that particular story, and + it makes the readers happy! A win-win situation! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.**

**

* * *

**

When Naruto stepped inside the lair and saw his daughter, he wanted to drop to his knees and scream and cry at the same time. His daughter's body was engulfed in red chakra and her eyes were purple. Emi was on her hands and feet like an animal on all-fours and she was so fast even Mamoru and Hiroki had trouble keeping up with her with their Byankugan.

Gaara was feeling no better, and nor should he have. Fumiko's eyes were black with yellow specks, the eyes of Shukaku. The lower part of her legs were encased with sand.

Orochimaru saw them and smiled. He decided to see how in tuned the girls were to their senses**,** if at all. He sent a snake out to attack them. As soon as Fumiko saw the snake, sand pounced on it, suffocating it.

"Never." She growled.

Kabuto threw a kunai at them. Emi ran in front of it, catching it in her shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock and pain, but otherwise she showed no indication that she was awrae that she had just been impaled with a kunai. She didn't say anything, didn't have to. Her eyes said it all. _Try that again, and **you'll **be the one with a kunai-impaled **heart**_.

Then, suddenly, Orochimarustraightened up and disappeared, as did Kabuto. It took everybody a while to realize they had been clones. No one thought to look for the real ones. Though it might have been better if they had. Yes, it would have been much better had someone gone alter the real ones, go after them and kill them. But right now the rescuers were mainly focused on getting Emi and Fumiko back to normal. But there was no need. The amount of chakra used and exhastion had knocked them out. The adults (they wouldn't let Mamoru and Hiroki lift the girls,) picked their daughters up and rushed back to Konoha.

* * *

**A.N-Double-whammy, I bet u like that, as I've noted above. Oh, by the way, (though it really isn't important) did u know that Orochimaru meas 'big snake'? A fitting name, don't u think? **


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N- Hey. I told you they'd be saved. Those of u who got the crash right, congrats. Those who didn't, don't feel bad. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.**

* * *

Emi woke to the bright lights of Konoha hospital. The first thing she saw was her parents' worried faces bending over her.

"Emi!" Her mother cried, tears gathering in her eyes. Naruto put his hand on his daughter's face, stroking her cheek gently.

"Mom? Dad? Temair-oba, Shikamaru-oji? Where are we?" Fumiko asked from her bed, next to Emi's on the other side of the room.

"Fumiko! We're at Konoha hospital. How are you feeling?" Fumiko sat up and narrowed her eyes at her parents. She looked over at Emi. The Uzumaki nodded. Fumiko answered her mother's question.

"I feel o.k. But Emi and I have some questions that _must _be answered." Emi nodded and began.

"What's a Jinchuriki?" Before Naruto of Gaara could answer, Emi asked her next question.

"What or who is Kybui?"

"What of who is Shukaku?"

"Who're the Akatsuke and what do they want with us?"

Why were Fumiko's eyes black and yellow? Why were mine purple?"

"Why-" Emi was cut off by her father's hand covering her mouth. Fumiko would have continued the questioning, but before she could say a word, _her_mouth was covered by Shikamaru's hand.

"Oi, troublesome girls, wait until your fathers answer before you ask more questions."

Slowly, Naruto took his hand away from Emi's mouth as Shikamaru took his hand away from Fumiko's. The Hokage sighed.

"I guess we have no choice but to tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Fumiko asked, intrigued.

"Now what Gaara and I are going to tell you will answer a lot of your questions, so don't ask anything untill we're done. Actually, don't say anything 'till we're done,k?" The girls nodded. Naruto took a deep breath and began.

"32 years ago, the nine-tailed fox, also known as Kybui, attacked the Leaf Village. The Fourth was Hokage then. He sacrificed his life for his life for his village. He used a forbidden Jutsu to seal Kybui in a new-born baby. The baby was me." Emi's eyes widened. Her father continued.

"I grew up alone, with no knowledge of the monster inside. Until graduation. Mizuki, who was Iruka-sensei's helper, told me I could become a geninif I stole the sacred scroll. So I did. It wasn't until Iruka-sensei came that I heard Mizuki ask why he cared for me when Kybui killed his parents. I beat him up after threatened sensei. Anyway, my first mission on Team 7 was to the Village Hidden in the Mist. There we discovered Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and Haku. That's when I first time I released Kybui, when I thought Sasuke was dead, that Haku killed him. The second time was when Pervy-sage pushed me into that abyss. He wanted me to use it to summon the Chief Toad, to control. I also used it in the Chunin Exams, when I fought Neji and Gaara."

"Dad?" Fumiko exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked, turning toward her father. Gaara sighed.

"I start from the beginning and go from there, alright? Well, when I was born my _father-_he said the word as if it were poison- "sealed Shukaku in me. He planned to use me as a killing machine, the ultimate weapon. He got the killing machine part, alright. I also had no love as a child but, unlike Naruto, I had no one to care for me. I thought that person was my uncle Yashumaru. But I was wrong. He only pretended. He wanted me dead. When the Kazekage ordered my murder, Yashumaru got his chance. At first, because my father ordered him, I forgave him. But when he said he could have refused, I broke. When Yashumaru blew himself, I decided to love only myself and fight for myself. But my fight with Naruto changed that." Gaara closed his eyes, reminiscing.

"But why did you fight?" Fumiko insisted and Emi nodded. She wanted to know, too. Gaara looked at Naruto. The blonde took this as his cue to pick up where his friend left off.

"Well, during the Exams, Sand was with the Sound and-"

"Sound!? What were you doing with _Sound ninja_!?" Emi growled. Sakura shot her a look. Shikamaru looked at his wife, brother-in-law and Matsuri. Gaara sighed and shrugged.

"Orochimaru was impersonating the Kazekage." Emi didn't think this a satisfying answer, but could tell the adults from Suna were going to say anything more on the matter, so she let it drop. For now. Naruto continued where he left off.

"Anyway, Sasuke was fighting Gaara when Sound and Sand attacked. You know about Sasuke's curse mark, right?" When the Kages' daughters nodded, he continued.

"Sasuke's mark started, uh, growing I guess you could say, so he couldn't continue. So I took up the fight. Gaara was going at Sasuke, but Sakura blocked him. He nailed her to a tree with sand. But I wasn't going to let him hurt her. Even thoughI used most of my chakra, I was able to summon Chief Toad and beat Gaara."

"All the while I was thinking. how could this fool be so strong fighting _for _them. But when Naruto told me he was a Jinchurik, but was able to make friends, to be accepted, I felt hope. And each day that hope grew as I tried to be better. It really paid off." Gaara sighed, then looked at his daughter.

"As for your eyes, the black and yellow-specks are the eyes of Shukaku."

"I don't know why your eyes were _purple, _but when I went into Kybui form, my eyes turned red. So maybe because you don't have as much Kybui in you, your eyes turned a mix of red and blue. Now, the Akatsuki is an organization that goes around the Great Five Nations looking for Jinchurik. They got Gaara once and sucked it out, but it came back."

The adults looked at the girls and waited, wondering what their reaction would be.

* * *

**A.N-Whew. Finally got it done. Here ya go, folks!**


	13. Situation

**A.N- Hey. How'd you like the last chap? I hope I did o.k with the stories. I think I did o.k. But anyway, here's your chap. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and characters I make up.**

* * *

Emi and Fumiko sat there, taking in all that they'd been told, and were about to answer when the door to their room was thrown open to reveal Hyuga Mamoru and Inuzuka Hiroki. Hiroki walked over to Emi and Mamoru walked over to Fumiko (which got him looks from Gaara and Shikamaru).

"Hey. How ya guys doing?" Mamoru asked. He would have like to let Hiroki do the talking, but 1) Hiroki wasn't talking, just staring at his crush, and 2) Mamoru was getting looks from his crush's father and uncle. Fumiko answered,

"We're doing good. But what are you doing here?" The boys were taken off guard. How do you explain to the girl you love that you came to see them when they didn't know you loved them. Hiroki saved them.

"What, can't we visit a friend in the hospital?" he said with a grin. The girls laughed.

"Touche'. But why would you spend time cooped up in here? I mean, we're not so special." Once again the boys' brains failed to respond immediately. Fumiko noticed their hesitation. Her gaze traveled to Hiroki and Emi and a smile appeared on her face. She shot a knowing glance at Emi. This caused the Konoha genin to avert her gaze from the Inzuka, who was blushing a little. Gaara suddenly spoke,

"Isn't it interesting that a person is aware of someone's feelings for someone else, but is oblivious when someone likes themself?" Fumiko turned to her father with a look of confusion on her face. Then if dawned on her. Suddenly she felt herself blushing madly. One look at Mamoru told her that he was embarrassed at being found out by Gaara. He, too, was blushing just a bit and Hiroki was beet red. Emi still had her eyes averted.

Naruto chuckled a little at the situation. By this time Naruto had to go back to his office. He did so, after making Sakura promise to keep him informed of the girls' progress. He walked by Kiba and Nejion their way to retrieve their sons. Their Hokage told them of the embarrassing situation their sons were in. This made the men decide to wait outside, saying they didn't want to interfere with their sons' love-life. Translation: They didn't want to get caught up in it and wanted to avoid their sons' inevitable questions. Naruto laughed at their cowardness and went ahead to his office.

* * *

**A.N- Alright, what da ya think? I only have 1 more chap. to go b4 I'm done. I know, it didn't seem so short when I was writing it! But son't worry, I plan to have a sequel to this. **


	14. Epiloge

**A.N-Hey. I hope you've enjoyed 'Family Beasts' as much as I have loved writing it because, well I'll tell you why at the end. Okay, here we go! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.**

* * *

Two lone figures walked toward a cave with a rock in front of it. The slightly taller figure pulled a secret lever and the 'rock' began to climb upward. When it finished its ascent, a hand shot out and grabbed the figure who had knocked by the neck.

"We told you never to come back, Orochimaru." The hand's owner said. The shorter figure's hand turned blue as it shot out towards his lord's attacker.

"Kabuto." Orochmaru said. Kabuto hesitantly but obediently pulled his hand back. The snake-man turned his attention back to the person who knew him.

"That's true, Itachi, but I have some information that might interrest you." The exiled nin narrowed his eyes looked at the Sanin suspiciously.

"What kind of information?" Itachi asked. Orochimaru smirked. He knew he had won the battle before it even started. "Information concerning Jinchurikis Shukaku and Kybui." Itachi thought this over, then grudgingly allowed the Sanin and his apprentice entry to the make-shift cave.

* * *

**A.N-End of story. Yup, you read right. End of STORY. But don't worry, I'm already past the beginning of the sequel in my mind. In a book, too. Yeah, most of this story I copied off my book. But, like, it's a writing book, like copybook. I wrote the story, but just both on here and in my book. And let me tell you, the sequel is going to be LOONNG. I'm not sure how long. But it will be same characters, same genre, but with horror, too. Or mystery. Either one. But I have abosolutly NO idea WHAT to call it. So I'm going to need help in that department. But thank-you so much for R&Ring, it means so much. Thank-you!**


End file.
